Creating multimedia content for multimedia productions typically involves a team of more than one person to create and/or to review the content to provide any feedback or other comments to the content creator and editor. In the past, the review of preliminary media productions was a manual process. The video to be reviewed would be recorded to a medium such as a videotape or a digital video disk (DVD) and then physically mailed to the reviewer. If multiple reviewers were involved, then multiple copies of the original rough cut media content would be made. The reviewers would receive the videotape or DVD, find a proper playback device and then watch the video. The reviewers would take hand written notes of any comments they have about the video being watched. Often, the comments are related to specific moments in the video. Timing data would either be visibly recorded over a portion of the video being reviewed, or a numerical counter on the videotape player or DVD player would be referenced to provide a time based context for the comments being made. Once the review was completed, the notes would then be mailed back to the editor. The editor would then manually reference the comments and attempt to coordinate align the comment to a specific moment in the video project. The accuracy of such comments with respect to the timeline often would be subject to the error of the reviewer, the reviewer's playback machine, and also of the content editor and the content editor's playback machine.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.